The Feeling's Mutual
by Miss.PJO
Summary: Someone finds out about Percy's love for an eternal maiden, but what if she returns those feelings? Oneshot. Fluff. Uncle Rick is a good guy who happens to own Percy Jackson.


Percy's breath hitched when she approached him with a stern expression. He bowed to hide his face of worry. "L-lady Artemis." "Perseus," she said. "Walk with me." She strolled gracefully towards the woods with Percy trailing behind her with dread.

Artemis stopped at a log. "Sit." She ordered, and Percy obliged. He bit his lip as the fear bubbled in his stomach.

_She knows..._

He fiddled with his hands and he looked anywhere but the silver eyes of Artemis. "Look at me," she commanded. Reluctantly he looked up to see a cold stare pinning him in place. He shuddered.

"Do you know why I brought you here Perseus?" Percy squirmed uneasily. "Umm, I don't know?" "Don't play dumb with me, unless you want to go back to square one on my good list." She snapped. It was a little strange to Percy that an apparent 12 year old was scolding him, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I-I... I.. Uhhhh..." He trailed off. Artemis narrowed her eyes. Percy tried to speak to avoid his death, but the words died in his throat, instead replaced by a large lump. Artemis sighed and stepped back from where she had came closer.

"It doesn't take Aphrodite to see that you're madly in love." Artemis said, but Percy easily got the message. Was it that obvious? A light blush blanketed his cheeks.

"I see the way you look at her. It's no secret. Not to me, at least." Artemis had started to slowly pace back and forth, giving him occasional glances.

"I'm sorry, Lady Artemis. I really am." He hung his head in shame, not wanting to see those steely eyes on him. "I-I thought I was better than this. This shows that I am wrong." Artemis sighed a little. "Silly boys and their stupid thoughts." She mumbled to herself.

"In any case, I would turn you into a jackalope for holding immense attraction for one of my hunters. Quite delightfully, in fact." Her statement made Percy gulp. Being a jackalope was not his idea of fun.

Artemis abruptly turned to him, and Percy braced himself. "But you are quite different from the rest, aren't you?" She spoke softly. He looked up in disbelief, but he had heard correctly. Artemis' features held no amusement nor dishonesty, only a serious demeanour. "W-what did you say, My Lady?"

"I said that you are different from all those other male imbeciles. You hold respect for woman as much as you do a male, perhaps even more so." Percy's brow furrowed a little. Artemis was talking to _him_, right?

The Moon Goddess' expression turned sad. "She's going to leave the hunt." At this Percy's head snapped up. "What? Why?" He spluttered. "Because she knows that she's not allowed to have romantic feelings for a male." "She loves someone?"

He heard a faint "idiot" come from Artemis. "Yes." "Who is it?" Artemis rolled her eyes a little. "She really wasn't joking when she said you were oblivious." "Uhh... Not really getting you right now-" "It's you, stupid!" She hissed. "Sorry." He quickly said.

But he was almost too shocked to apologize for his stupidity.

She.. She loved him?

In a romantic way? Not like brother and sister?

Wow.

Clicking fingers stirred him from his musings. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Yes. Yes, he did.

He loved the way she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked when he did something amusing. The way she ran a hand through her hair. When she hit him playfully when they were joking around. The way her eyes shone even brighter when she giggled.

Oh, that giggle... Percy loved her giggle. Not even Jason could make her giggle. Only Percy could. And in the end all of the effort was so worth it to see her laugh that beautiful laugh.

She would join the campers' team in Capture the Flag when they visited. They were the perfect team. Flawless archery and swordfighting took the opposition in a storm of fighting. At the start of every game, they would share a look, and with a crooked grin, they would sprint off into the woods.

But the thing he hated the most was whenever she left. Jason would give her a big hug and jog off. And when she hugged Percy it was the the best feeling in the world. She smelt of the forest and pine trees (He found that last part pretty humorous), and as soon as she would pull back he had to hide his disappointment. He would grin and ruffle her hair, and she would mock glare at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll see you next time, Kelp Head." She smiled at him. "You too, Pinecone Face." And when she jogged down Half-Blood Hill he would call after her. "Don't get yourself killed, Thalia!" "I would worry about yourself if I were you, Percy!" She would yell over her shoulder with a grin, and then she and the hunters would be gone, just like that. And he was pretty sure he had red on his cheeks the entire time.

Yes, he really did love Thalia Grace.

Artemis smirked widely, eyes twinkling. "You know, you should really check that your not talking when thinking about Thalia." Percy's whole face turned red and his eyes widened.

"Anyway," Artemis began, "I know you will, but... You better take care of her, Perseus." "I will," Percy said, and he meant it. "I promise." Artemis grinned. "Good luck and farewell, demigod. And remember, we never talked." The Goddess then took off deeper into the woods, leaping over logs and bushes.

Percy sighed deeply. He felt his cheeks - still literally melting off his face. He breathed to calm his nerves. "Thalia Grace, here I come." He muttered to himself. He brushed down his jeans and headed out of the woods, where dinner was starting.

Electricity sparked in her irises as they lingered on the back of Percy Jackson. She felt like she needed to dump her head in the lake to cool it off and rid it of the rosy red it was now deeply coloured. The former huntress traced her ripped jeans and the grooves of the tree she was atop with long fingers.

"Thalia Grace, here I come." She heard him mutter. He strolled back towards the smell of dinner.

When he was out of earshot and sight, she silently dropped to the ground. She started following the trail of him. "I'm right behind you, Kelp Head."

**So! I don't exactly know why I wrote this.. I guess I just felt like it?.. It just seemed like a good idea (I can't remember where I got the idea from... Ooops..), and I'm a pretty hard Perlia shipper. So.. Oh, if you want, you can leave your (reasonable) idea for a SHORT oneshot. (Preferably a fluff couple thing... And PLEASE no Percabeth.. Sorry). So I'll catch you mates later. (I'm going through another 'mate' phase, where I call everyone mate, so yeah)**

**Pizza!**


End file.
